Not What It Seems
by Harley65
Summary: What had happened to Shaggy? He used to be open and friendly to everyone but, now he only talked to his friends and me. Why did he speak to me the school's nobody? I had no idea but I was going to find out
1. chapter 1

High School.

These words inspire fear in me. In this prison, I get pushed down and shoved into lockers. I get tormented by jocks. Who am I? How do I have the credibility to tell you this? My name is Annie Wilson I attend Coolsville High school. I'm at the bottom of the social ladder and no one knows who I am. I'm here to tell you that the happy, peaceful facade that is the school was going to crumble. It started to crumble when Shaggy returned to school. He'd changed somehow. I was about to find out more than anyone could've guessed.

* * *

It all started late September. My alarm clock went of at six like it always did and I rolled out of my bed tangled up in frilly pink covers I untangled myself and got ready for the day. I chose a deep blue top, grey jeans and light red converse shoes. I went to the mirror and started to slowly work the tangles from my chesnut and currently purple hair. I liked to change up my hair every so often. I pulled my hair into a braid and went downstairs for breakfast. My parents had already left for work. My mom was an art professer and my dad ran a construction company downtown. I was plenty used to being alone in the mornings. After grabbing a pop tart. I picked up my messenger bag and headed out the door to school.

.it was then that I saw Shaggy. Walking down the street. He wore a grey shirt as opposed to his usaual green one. The sudden change in clothes caught my attention however as he got closer I saw the scar on his face. Crescent shaped on his left cheek. Where had he gotten that? He must've known someone was watching because he turned to face me. I quickly looked away. I was an awkward person and didn't want him to notice me but it was too late.

"Hi Annie," he waved.

Wait, He knew my name? I didn't think anyone knew me.

"Uh, Hi Shaggy" I greeted shyly as he began to walk beside me.

I wanted to ask about the scar really, really badly. Curse my curiosity! My mother always tell me how curiosity killed the cat. So I bit my tongue and remained silent.

"How was your summer?" Shaggy aske.

"It was okay" I replied quietly.

"I wish I could say the same" Shaggy replied.

Why?

"Where's Scooby?" I asked instead.

"At home he wasn't feeling well"

"I hope he gets better soon"

"Me too"

A silence fell as the school came into veiw. Same as always different groups of kids hang out on the front lawn before class. Shaggy joined his friends and I sat down with a book. The day was going well so far but it wouldn't stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later the unthinkable happened. Shaggy got into a fight.

Shaggy of all people. Why? How? Well, that is a very good question that I wish I had an answer for. I've heard it said he defended a lowly freshman from senior bullies. I've also heard it said in reverse. I guess we may never know the real reason. All I do know is that during third period English. he was taken to the principle's office by a counselor. I looked up from my book as they passed my desk. Shaggy gave me a small smile before being urged on. Did he find what he did to be funny? What was going on?

I wanted to know. I really, really wanted to know. I tossed a glance in Daphne's direction but she looked as surprised as everyone else. It seemed no one knew what was going on. We were all confused.

* * *

At lunch that day I took my usual seat in the very back of the cafeteria next to the trash can. I unpacked my lunch sack letting out a sigh in the process. It was normal for me to sit alone but that didn't mean I wouldn't have liked some company.

"Hi, Annie,"

I looked up slightly startled to find Shaggy as he sat down across from me.

"Hi, Shaggy" I replied.

Once again I wanted to know where that scar had come from. I **needed** to know but I was too scared to ask.

"How's your day been?" Shaggy asked.

"Fine, I got shoved into a locker again though," I said with a shrug.

When it happens on a regular basis you get used to it.

Surprisingly there was a look of anger in Shaggy's eyes now. It was unsettling to see.

"Who did it?" he asked.

"Brandon, like usual"

The anger had not gone away yet, in fact, it seemed to be getting worse.

"Hey, Shaggy, what are you doing over here?" Fred asked when he, Daphne and, Velma arrived.

"Maybe I just wanted to sit here"

"But why?" Velma asked.

"Because Annie's here. Is there a problem with that?"

I wasn't expecting that. This day just kept getting stranger. Why was this happening? This wasn't normal.

"Annie can sit with us at our table," Fred said.

"Is that alright with you?" Shaggy asked me.

"Okay," I replied with a shrug.

So I moved tables. For once I was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria and, everyone was watching. It was highly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to the attention they were giving me. It was hard to ignore the stares and comments.

"Who is she?"

"Where'd she come from?"

"Why is she sitting with them?"

"STOP," Shaggy cried suddenly.

A hush fell over the room as they all stared at him slack-jawed.

"I can't take it anymore. Annie has been going to school here for a long time and like, you just now notice her? Not cool"

Okay, now I REALLY wanted to know what was going on. This was totally unlike anything Shaggy had ever done before. Surprisingly I liked it. Someone was finally paying attention to me. Why though?


End file.
